Emotion Overload
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: When working on a starship that has its fair share of away missions that don't go according to plan, sooner or later there's going to be a meltdown. It's just a coin toss to see whether it's the ship that needs looking after or the crew. WARNING! Angst!


_**A/N: So hi :) This story is rather Bones-centred but there is slash as well! Also sorry if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes, it's late and I'm in a rush to upload before my internet goes off!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emotion Overload<strong>_

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS THAT GREEN-BLOODED HOBGOBLIN!"<p>

The voice carried through the corridors and straight into Jim's office where he and 'that green-blooded hobgoblin' were talking. Jim looked in the direction of the noise, furrowing his brow.

"Spock...did you just hear that?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes Jim, I too heard Doctor McCoy's voice from presumably his office." Spock replied calmly. Jim looked at Spock suspiciously.

"Why would you presume he was shouting from his office and why would he be looking for you?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I simply assumed that the doctor was there because that is where he resides most of the time, also his shift does not end for another hour therefore increasing the likelihood of his current location being that of his office." Spock said nonchalantly. Jim sighed, touching Spock's cheek and drawing his attention softly.

"As much as I enjoy tormenting Bones I don't think now is the right time for jokes." Jim said quietly, forcing a smile as Spock drew him closer and embraced him tightly.

"I assure you that I have done nothing to warrant the doctor's sudden outburst Jim, you have my word." Spock whispered into Jim's ear. Jim pulled back and nodded slightly.

"I believe you Spock. Come on, let's go and see what's got Bones so pissed." He said.

* * *

><p>There was a loud crash as another glass shattered against the wall, causing several medical staff to run from the room and for others to hide behind beds. Bones sighed in frustration as he riffled through his desk draws for the sixth time.<p>

"I'm gonna kill him!" He shouted. There was a short, sharp knock at the door just as another glass smashed against the wall.

"WHAT!" Bones bellowed. Jim walked slowly through the door, closely followed by Spock.

"Bones? What's going on?" Jim asked firmly, looking around at the shards of glass and files and medical supplies that were strewn everywhere. Bones glared over at Jim and as soon as he noticed the Vulcan standing beside him his eyes narrowed.

"You." He hissed. Jim glanced at Spock then back at Bones.

"What's happened? Why're you angry at Spock?" Jim asked.

Bones strode over and folded his arms tightly across his chest.  
>"Why don't you ask that pointy eared bastard why I'm angry huh?" he spat.<p>

Jim turned to Spock slightly, shrugging helplessly. Spock looked at the doctor, seeing the other man literally shaking with rage.

"Doctor I guarantee you that I do not understand why you are so angry with myself. I have no recollection of any of my actions that could have possibly been offensive towards you." Spock explained steadily.

Bones snorted.

"Cut the crap you damn hobgoblin! You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" he snapped. Jim raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Bones, would you just please say what you _think _Spock has done wrong." He said. Bones rolled his eyes.

"Bloody Vulcan should remember what he's done!" he muttered bitterly. Jim fixed Bones with his sternest look.

"Doctor McCoy you will explain why you are in such a foul mood and why the med bay looks like a stampede has just run through it right now and that's an order!" he barked, his voice commanding the very attention and respect it demanded.

Bones looked taken aback that Jim had given him a direct order. It was rare to see Jim issuing orders outside of the bridge and even then it was never in such a harsh tone as the Captain had just used. Spock looked at Jim and saw that the man's eyes were ablaze with anger.

"Yes, _Captain_," Bones spat sarcastically, "that bloody Vulcan has stolen my bottle of vintage whiskey! I had it in my desk drawer and he's gone and taken it!"

"And what makes you so certain that it is Commander Spock who took it Doctor?" Jim demanded, his very being excreting authority and reminding everyone in the room that _he_ was the Captain and not even his best friend can talk to him in that tone.

"He's always goin' on about how drinking is an 'illogical way to control ones emotions' and that he would take it!" Bones exclaimed, his voice becoming slightly quieter.

"If I may?" Spock asked, gesturing to the Captain that he wished to speak. Jim nodded slightly.

"Go on." Jim offered. Spock kept his gaze on Jim.

"Doctor McCoy is correct in that I did express my opinion of the illogical way he uses alcohol. I however made no such comment that conveyed that I would in any way steal the doctor's property and I simply stated that I _could _take the alcohol if he wished so that there would not be the temptation to consume the drink while still on duty, which I reminded him, is against Starfleet regulations." Spock explained.

Jim looked at Spock for about a minute before turning to the doctor.

"I believe that Commander Spock is telling the truth as he has no reason to lie." Jim stated simply. Bones looked at the two men, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"But I know it was him!" he cried. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any proof?" he asked. Bones faltered, his eyes darting around the room rapidly.

"I...well...he...I...no Captain, no I do not." He admitted forcibly. Jim nodded shortly.

"Then you will drop this matter now and clean up this mess." He snapped.

"If you will excuse me Captain, Doctor, I have work to do." Spock said calmly. Jim smiled slightly at the Vulcan.

"Of course Spock, I'm sure the doctor will apologise for falsely accusing you." He said, glaring pointedly at Bones.

Spock shook his head.

"That will not be necessary Captain, Doctor McCoy has probably just misplaced the alcohol and due to the stress of the event that has just taken place he has jumped to conclusions." He stated before both he and Jim turned to leave.

Bones clenched his fists.

"Why you son of a..." Bones trailed off as he swung for the Vulcan, the determination and rage clear on his face.

Jim, having heard the other mans murmur, was quick to block the punch and twist the doctor's arm behind his back, holding it tightly so as to keep the man in place. Spock quickly called security and three crew members came running in a minute or so later, taking Bones from the Captain's grasp and holding the doctor tightly, turning him to face the Jim and Spock. Jim was livid. However he was also worried, he had never seen Bones this bad before, this _in need_ of drink to help him handle his sorrow.

"Doctor McCoy I'm going to ignore the fact that you just tried to assault my First Officer and put it down to that fact that recent events have left you suffering from shock and therefore impeding upon your better judgement." Jim exclaimed, watching as the doctor tried to break free.

"I am not suffering from _shock_! It was that god damn hobgoblin that-"

"You would do well to remember that Commander Spock _outranks _you Bones so I would treat him with a bit more respect if I were you!" Jim shouted, interrupting Bones. Spock placed his hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Captain, _Jim_, I think this situation has become emotionally volatile and-"

"No Spock!" Jim interrupted again, "I will not tolerate members of _my crew _being insulted like that! I will also not tolerate false accusations that turn into personal prosecutions and violent attacks!"

"Come on kid! I've calmed down now just let me go." Bones shouted. Jim glared at him.

"That's _Captain_." He spat. Bones snorted.

"Come on Jim, this is stupid!" he retorted. Jim almost screamed with frustration.

"No! You know what's stupid, Bones! Four of our crew members died a few hours ago and instead of informing their families right now like I was doing, I'm standing in a trashed med bay trying to calm down a physician who can't find his _alcohol_!" He bellowed, silencing any retort Bones may or may not have had.

"Now you will apologise to Commander Spock immediately." Jim said, his voice suddenly steady and low. Bones said nothing.

"That is a direct order Doctor McCoy!" the Captain suddenly yelled.

"Sorry." Bones muttered.

"Speak up doctor." Jim demanded. Bones looked away.

"I apologise for my actions and for falsely accusing you of stealing Commander Spock." He said darkly. Spock nodded slightly.

"I accept your apology doctor." He said. Jim looked to the three security officers who held Bones.

"You will escort Doctor McCoy to his quarters and he is not to come out, do you understand?" he asked. The three men nodded. Bones' mouth flew wide open.

"Jim! What are you doing!" he demanded.

"You are hereby relieved of your duty effective immediately until I see that you are ready to return to work." Jim said, his voice weary and defeated.

Bones struggled like his life depended upon it as he was dragged out of the med bay and along to his quarters. Everyone else in the room was still silent, just staring at Jim as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Back to work everyone. And someone clean this mess up!" he cried before storming out. Spock paused before going after him.

* * *

><p>Spock found Jim back in his office, staring out of a large observation window he had insisted was installed one shore leave as he said it helped him think to look out at the stars.<p>

"Jim?" Spock questioned softly, slowly approaching the man.

Jim didn't say anything. The Vulcan turned the man around and pulled him into his arms, holding him tightly. Jim nuzzled his face into Spock's neck and sighed deeply.

"Thank you for defending me Jim." Spock said quietly, stroking Jim's back soothingly. Jim pressed his hands on Spock's chest and pulled his head back to look into the Vulcan's eyes.

"He had no right to talk to you like that, no matter what he's going through." Jim stated, placing a loving kiss to Spock's lips. Spock let a small smile tease his lips.

"I was referring to defending me from Doctor McCoy's attempt to punch me." The Vulcan stated. Jim cupped Spock's face tenderly.

"I'd never let _anyone_ hurt you, ever." He said seriously. Spock felt his heart flutter.

"Jim, your protective instincts are more prominent at this moment in time." He stated. Jim, sensing that Spock didn't really understand why this was, just smiled.

"I know, I just...I realised that if I ever lost you I don't know how I would survive." Jim said quietly, turning his head away.

Spock stayed quiet, knowing that Jim needed to get this out rather than keep it bottled up.

"Losing those crewmen today...it made me realise that if one of them had been you I don't know what I would have done." Jim choked out, feeling himself start to cry.

Spock leant his forehead against Jim's, feeling Jim's worry and love washing through him. Spock held Jim tightly, feeling the other man sob softly.

"Jim, I think it would be beneficial if you returned to our quarters and rested." He advised. Jim looked up at Spock and shook his head.

"I can't," He mumbled feebly, "I have to finish contacting relatives, sort out all my paperwork, sort out what I'm gonna do about _Bones_, not to mention my shift starts in less than 3 hours!"

Spock was about to say he would take over Jim's duties so he could rest before his shift but was stopped by a kiss.

"That won't be necessary," Jim whispered as if he could read Spock's mind, "I'm fine, just...had a bit of an emotion overload."

Jim chuckled, wiping his eyes as Spock raised an eyebrow. Coiling his arms around the Vulcan's neck, Jim kissed Spock's left cheek, then his right before leaning up and letting his lips tremble against Spock's forehead before placing a feather-light kiss on his skin, his lips lingering a little longer than they needed to.

"Why don't _you _go rest? You forget how well I can read you and right now I can tell you're tired." Jim said, walking back over to his desk. Spock paused.

"I think I will check on Doctor McCoy before going to meditate." He thought aloud. Jim visibly flinched.

"No! I don't want you going anywhere _near _Bones until I'm satisfied that he's apologised properly. I don't care if you accepted that shoddy excuse for a forced 'sorry' but until I've had a word with him then I don't want you having _any _contact with him." He snapped.

The look in Spock's eyes was of confused and bemused. Jim laughed suddenly, scaring away the tension that had built up in the room.

"Did I not say before we started this relationship that I was slightly over-protective?" he said sarcastically. Spock nodded his head slightly.

"You also stated you were 'the jealous type' but I am yet to discover the negatives of this." He replied. Jim leant back in his chair behind the desk.

"That's because no one has hit on you recently, apart from me of course." He explained. Spock thought for a moment.

"If by 'hit on' you mean that no one was made sexual or romantic advances towards me other than yourself then no, they have not." He observed. Jim shrugged.

"That's because I don't like to share therefore make it my business to see that everyone knows you're mine and that any attempt to take you away from me would be met with either verbal, or if required, physical abuse." He said, making the slightly sinister words sound sweet and innocent, a wide smile on his face.

Spock just gave one of those small, almost non-existent, smiles that only Jim could pick up before turning to leave.

"Hey Spock?" Jim called questioningly. Spock looked over his shoulder.

"Jim?"

Jim tapped his lips with his index finger.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Spock turned on his heels and came to stand in front of Jim's desk. Placing his hands on the desk, he leant over and kissed Jim lightly. The captain cupped Spocks face as their lips parted.

"I love you." He whispered. Spock let his barriers slip and allowed his feelings for Jim slip through his skin and into the man's fingertips, filling him with love.

"As I you, Jim."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So! <strong>Lemo Smith** this was for you and your lovely prompts. I think that covers protective!Jim ^_^ I hope you liked it and was worth the wait! And to everyone else, enjoy and review! xx**_


End file.
